


Your Light

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: I was thinking about how candles work around Brighid and this is what happened.





	Your Light

A faint purple glow radiates as the only light in an otherwise pitch black bedroom. The light flickers under the covers warming the darkness. A door then opens bringing in its own wanning light. Someone walks in with a single candle, almost hoving not making a single sound. The light iluminates the silhouette of a womans face as she approaches the purple glow. 

The glow sparks to life becoming very luminous revealing the intruder. Morag dressed in a matching set of imperial pajamas freezes nervously with a light candle in hand. Brighid’s ether sparks and cracks as she sits up and glares through unopened eyes at Morag. The fight or flight response in Brighid settles and a glare becomes a welcoming smile. Brighid’s light dims making the candle the brightest light in the room.

“What were you planning on doing with that” Brighid says gesturing at Morag’s candle. 

Morag stumbles over words trying to her response. “I didn't want to wake you” Morag says. 

Brighid’s chest is bare as the shape of her breast is outlined in the orange light of the candle. Contours of light and dark outlined Brighid’s body.

“Your still flustered by me?” Brighid playfully asks. 

Morag takes a seat next to Brighid; Morag without hesitation kisses Brighid. Brighid’s body heats up as the kiss continues. Morag couldn't even make out the details of Brighid’s face but each other detail of Brighid became more intense. The softness of Brighid’s face against her own, and the softness of her chest as their embrace became tighter. Brighid felt at the back muscles of Morag as they flexed in bursts as Morag's excitement grew. Brighid felt each ran her hands down each individual muscle that Morag had worked to perfection. Morag felt Brighid pressed against her body increase greatly in heat, Morag  sweats in the once cold dark room. Morag feels  a burning sensation. The candle had melted from Brighid’s growing heat burning its way down to the base. A mess of wax and embers litters their bed. Brighid smirked at Morag having just gotten an idea.

* * *

 

Morag stands above Brighid who is laying in the bed. Blankets casually drape over Brighid’s body. She squirms on the bed in excitement her body lost in the valleys of light and shadow. 

Dozens of candles surround them giving the room a consistent flickering light. With a fresh scarlet candle in hand Morag stands over Brighid. Morag finds her hand  stuck to the candle as Brighid’s radiant heat melts it prematurely.

Bits of wax drip from Morag’s hand directly onto Brighid’s thighs, it drips onto the bed creating a new shadow of Brighid for Morag to see.  Brighid lets out a gentle moan as the wax drips onto her, flaring her ether brighter. Morag’s hand burns from wax as it bleeds onto Brighid at an accelerating pace. The wax flows filling the crevasses of Brighid. Wax forms pools between her breasts and on her stomach. Brighid’s natural light shines through splotches of translucent wax,  beams of light fill the room with galexyies and  spirals of red and purple hue s.

The shape of Brighid held fast to the covers as Morag’s candle deteriorated into a fist of red molten wax. With each drop Brighid flinched, Morag couldn't help let out subtle moans as Brighid’s breathing intensifies.

Out of wax Morag stopped, her clothes were caked in wax and sweat. They clung to her body making her labored breathing more evident. Brighid also caught her breath and the light of the candles became more dominant in the room. 

Morag watched as the shape of Brighid ran her hands up and down the streams of wax. Morag enthralled cant help but reach for the same streams of wax. Starting from the pool on her stomach Morag ran her hands down grazing Brighid's crotch to get to the top of Brighid’s thighs. Morag taking in her work rubs the streams so vigorously they began to flake. Exploring the streams Morag flakes off a large piece of wax with her teeth peeling it off slowly to make sure it comes off as a single piece.

“Dont get carried away we still have to do you” Brighid says.

Morag grunts with wax still hanging from her mouth. Brighid then throws the sheets on top of Morag so that she can get on top to. Its dark and Morag takes several seconds to uncover her face. She unveils herself now breathing vigorously from the struggle but Brighid has Morag pinned. With no escape Brighid peels the clothes off of Morag tearing them off in chunks. 

Morag closes her eyes and struggles. She feels the chill of the room touch her body as her clothes are torn off piece by piece but then she is suddenly free. Brighid had gotten up but before Morag could open her eyes she felt pressure against her wrist.

“You know this is unnecessary” Morag says as Brighid ties her hands to the bed post.

“I'm setting the mood” Brighid says.

Brighid chuckles pulling the blankets tighter. Brighid then grabs one of the candles and brings it to Morag. Brighid stands up onto the bed holding the candle high ready for Morag's turn. Morag braces to closing her eyes and clenching her teeth in anticipation.

Morag waits in silence but a incredible heat hits Morag in the chest. Her eyes spring open and Morag sees the mass of all the candles wax molten on her chest. Brighid’s warmth had instantly melted the candle. Morag holds back a yell as she squirms in pain, her arms flex trying to tear away from the bed. The cloth strains with the distinct sound of ripping. 

Brighid slams down on Morag and she clumsily unties the blankets. Brighid frees Morag but the wax is already cool. The wax hardens forming to the shape of Morag's and Brigid's chests breathing against each other. Brighid envelops Morag with the wax merging them together. The warmth of Brighid calms Morag's pain as she wraps her arms around Brighid. 

“I told you that was unnecessary” Morag whispers falling to sleep  

 


End file.
